


Warmer

by shyserious



Series: Tentatively [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Animal Traits, Animalistic Behaviour, Animals, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cats, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Happy, Hugs, Hybrid Louis, Hybrids, Kissing, M/M, Magical Realism, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Silly, Sweet, Tails, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyserious/pseuds/shyserious
Summary: "The morning light was pushing through a thin layer of clouds, hazy yellow and gentle as it glimmered on the frost covering the ground."-Or, it's a chilly day and the feline-born doesn't appreciate it.





	Warmer

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been super cold where I am so I wanted to write something warm and soft and cuddly.  
> This is really silly, un-beta'd (English is not my first language), and short. I'm hoping this will help me with my writers block...
> 
> Maybe this will make someone’s chilly day lovelier and warmer. xx

It was freezing outside.

Ice crystals were clinging to the grass outside Harry’s flat, making everything look pale and unreal. The morning light was pushing through a thin layer of clouds, hazy yellow and gentle as it glimmered on the frost covering the ground.

Harry had his fingers wrapped around a steaming cup of tea, the palms of his hands burning against the ceramic. It was better than having them go numb with the cold, much like his toes were now. The view from the window was lovely though, so he lingered. The steam from his cup tickled warmly over his cheeks.      

“Harry?” a groggy voice called from the direction of the bedroom, cutting through the stillness of the frozen morning. The grumpy demand was loud and clear from just that short huff.

Harry’s lips curled upwards in amusement, his bottom one daringly pressed against the edge of the burning cup. With one last glance of the rising sun and the frosted grass he turned from the window.

Louis had one judging eye and a tip of his triangular ear peeking out from the mound of blankets and pillows he was hidden under. He looked displeased, eyeing Harry critically; his judging eye’s judging pupil just a dark slit.

Harry hadn’t properly even sat down on the edge of the mattress before a bare arm shot out from the covers, snatching his tea.     

“Why is it so cold in here?” Louis grumbled before experimentally sticking his tongue in the drink... Just to hiss sharply at the burn.

He squinted his eyes at Harry. _Judgey judgey judgey._

“Too hot,” Louis accused, and pushed the cup back. Harry was lucky none of the scalding liquid spilled over the edges.

Once the drink was safely on the bedside table, was Louis already long gone and disappeared back under the covers.   

“Kitty,” Harry cooed softly, hunching down and grinning against where he assumed Louis’ neck to be underneath the blankets. “Why are we being grumpy today?”

Louis shifted, grumbling something that didn’t sound all that nice. Harry huffed out a laugh.

“What was that?” Harry hummed, sneaking his hands around the Louis-shaped lump, and then underneath when he found an opening. He quickly found warm skin, his fingers--now chilly without the tea cup--curling against it.

Yet another displeased hiss emerged from the feline-born huddled underneath him. Harry giggled.

“Stupid,” Louis spit out, his voice muffled and cranky. He tried to squirm but Harry snuggled closer, trying to find a way to sneak into Louis’ little blanket-nest without him noticing. He had no such luck. “No. You’re cold.”

“But Lou...” Harry whined, digging his fingers into what he had figured out to be Louis’ belly.

“No!” Louis growled sharply, which was a bit hostile that early in the morning. Harry’s brows shot up in surprise, but he quickly realised the cat was just trying to cover up the purr rising from his chest.

Harry’s grin was back.

“Kitty,” he sing-songed, being purposefully annoying, and tugged at the blanket to stick his head near Louis’. “You’re being mean, Lou.”

“You’re the one causing me bodily harm,” Louis huffed, turning his head and ending up face to face with Harry. It was dark underneath the covers, but _warm_ , and their noses were touching. Harry’s dimples dug in sharply. Louis growl-purred, vertical pupils dilated and overtaking the blue of his eyes. “Stupid.”

“You know,” Harry started softly, pressing slightly closer to be able to properly eskimo kiss the grumpy feline. “There’s this thing called body heat, and I’m pretty sure that’s what I’m offering here, not ‘bodily harm’.”

“Your face is bodily harm,” Louis grunted, leaning in just to bite Harry’s bottom lip, too sharply, and quickly retreated before Harry had the chance to turn it into a kiss.

“Mean,” Harry noted happily, used to the slander, and rolled to the side so he wasn’t quite as on top of Louis. He then pushed his knee in from the same gap where his arm was now toasting up nicely. The rest of his body followed swiftly, uncaring of the outraged lump’s increased squirming.

It was so warm and lovely underneath the pile of blankets and pillows, and the scowling feline was even more lovely. Harry sighed, pleased as he settled on top of Louis, not paying attention to the pissed expression on his face, nor to the folded back triangular ears. The loud purr vibrating against the mattress was, sadly for Louis, a bit of a giveaway of his actual feelings towards the situation.

“Hi,” Harry sighed out, now all snuggled against Louis’ chest, cheek pressed into the warmth of it and purr loud under his ear. Louis was still scowling.

His tail curled up from somewhere where it had been hidden in the folds of the blankets and softly settled against Harry’s thigh. Louis scowl deepened as his body betrayed him more and more.

“I liked you more when you weren’t this forward and annoying,” Louis huffed out, allowing his hands to sneak up and bury into Harry’s messy curls. He tugged at the strands, pretending to be mean again but actually fully well knowing it would just cause Harry to close his eyes with a pleased exhale.    

“But. You _like_ me,” Harry breathed out as an answer, exaggerating the innocent amazement in his voice. And well... Louis didn’t have to know that only half of it was an act. It actually did amaze him, still. Even now, after all these months. “How cool is that?”

“Stop being cute,” Louis complained, both arms and legs nudging up to trap Harry into a full body hug. “Come here.”

Harry was pretty close to purring himself, pliantly allowing Louis to arrange them so he was the one laying on his back. His hands quickly found their way to the very bottom of Louis’ spine and to the base of his tail, fingers digging in the way he knew would have Louis’ back arching.

Harry hid his grin against Louis’ shoulder when that was exactly what happened.

“So rude, Harry,” Louis mumbled, his hitching breath warm on Harry’s neck. Although complaining, he still pressed back against Harry’s knuckles which were gently rubbing the soft fur and twitching muscles of his lower back. “First you abandon me first thing in the morning...” Louis’ sharp teeth pressed against Harry’s neck, causing him to tilt his head back, offering more skin. “Then burn me with tea…” Harry huffed out a laugh that was cut short by a sucking bite. “Then you try to freeze me to death with your stupid freezing giraffe body...” Louis let go of Harry’s now tingling neck in favour of pressing his lips against Harry’s dimpling cheek. “And _then_ you have the nerve to touch me inappropriately.”

Harry’s cheeks were pink with a happy flush and his eyes crinkled from the corners when he blinked them open to meet Louis’ warm gaze.

“Well?” Louis prompted, cheeky hint of a smile tugging the corners of his mouth. His cat ears were standing up, attentive, while his tail curled possessively under and around Harry’s left knee. “Nothing to say in defence of yourself?”

“I’m sorry?” Harry tried, grin so big it was causing his eyes to squint. He rubbed one hand downwards from the the dip of Louis’ back, his other one still playing with the soft fur there. Harry considered for a short second before abandoning the quiver-y tail all together.

He pushed both of his hands under Louis’ sleep shorts, and contently squeezed his bum.  

Louis huffed out a laugh, eyes amused and fond as Harry bravely dimpled up at him. The feline shook his head, eyes twinkling even in the darkness of their cocoon, “I can’t see this helping your case in any way, Haz.”

“It’s okay,” Harry nodded understandingly--and a bit distracted. To be honest, he was always thrilled that he was actually allowed to touch. Like? Louis _liked him._ And let him touch his _bum_? Amazing. “Not many can foresee the true power of my charm.”

“Your charm, huh?” Louis repeated mirthfully and bit down on his smiling lower lip. Harry’s eyes dropped to witness the tempting press of his longer canines against the rosy skin. _So pretty_. “What does that involve then?”

“Dimples and curls,” Harry answered right away. The vibrations of Louis’ purr was causing his whole body to feel tingly. “And some snogging.”

“Ah, of course!” Louis smirked, arching his back against Harry’s hold on his bum, “Can’t forget the snogging.”

Harry licked his own lips while following the wetted trail Louis’ tongue had just left behind.

“Can’t,” Harry agreed, chin tilting up as he watched Louis lean closer.

Despite the playful teasing the kiss was soft and warm, their touches gentle as they stayed pressed together, cheeks ruddy from body heat and smiling.

Outside, the sunlight turned from hazy yellow to a duller grey as the clouds thickened. The stillness of the morning was broken by the traffic gathering to the roads, the frost on the grass melting as the sun climbed higher in the sky. The breaths of the pedestrians were visible in the chilly air, curling up in white clouds before disappearing.

The once steaming tea cup on the bedside table remained forgotten long into the unfurling day.

*     

 

**Author's Note:**

> xx
> 
> ( I have a post on my tumblr where I’m asking for short prompts to help me out of my writers block, check the post out if you have something you’d like to read in mind: )  
> shyshyserious.tumblr.com
> 
> sshyserious@gmail.com


End file.
